


Home Sweet Atlas

by omfgg



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Family, Atlas Shiro (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Husbands, Keith and Shiro being cute together, M/M, Marriage, Married Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Parents Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Romance, Shiro and Keith have 2 adopted children, Shiro misses Keith, Soft Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Tenderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfgg/pseuds/omfgg
Summary: Keith comes home after a long mission and all he wants to do is: kiss Shiro, hug his kids and sleep. Expect lots of cute fluff.





	1. "I'm Home"

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do this for a long time. I have a family AU where Shiro and Keith are husbands and have 2 lovely adopted children. This started off as a tweet ficlet but I thought I'd put it here!

Keith returned to Atlas after a very long mission with the Blades. He was anxious. Walking through Atlas’ halls to reach the flight deck to find Shiro, his heart pounded faster as he passed each corridor. The entry door slid open and he entered without thought.

Shiro greeted him kindly and politely. They fought the natural gravitation to one another for the sake of professionalism. Keith relayed intel that he and his Blade unit found about a rebel group wreaking havoc on space communities on a neighbouring planet.

Shiro stifled a chuckle when Keith, who obviously was sleep deprived, muscled through numerous yawns as he spoke. No one else seemed to notice or care. Dots on the holographic map pinpointed where rebel camps are located and their populations.

As Keith spoke, Shiro couldn’t take his eyes off his husband. Despite the messy hair, weathered armour, and faint black circles under his eyes, Keith was the most refreshing thing in the room. After plans were made, the debriefing concluded and normal operations resumed.

The Blades returned to their battle cruiser sans their leader. Although initially thought of as a sabbatical, Keith intended to spend his time on Atlas with his family on vacation. This latest mission was a tad bit too long to be away from their children: Cobie and Nina.

Shiro pulled Keith desperately outside the flight deck into the empty hallway. He couldn’t keep his affections restrained any longer. Shiro missed his husband dearly, and there was no shame in hiding it. A barrage of warm, strong kisses brought them closer together.

Shiro pulled Keith in tight, completely engulfing Keith’s tiny (compared to his built-like-a-brick-shit-house physique) build. Keith reciprocated kisses as his shaky hands rested on Shiro’s chest. “I love you” or “I missed you” was all they could muster, on repeat.

Keith pulled away slightly, and asked “Where are they?” Kissing his forehead, Shiro chuckled “They’re with Colleen.” Keith’s earnest tone amused him. Keith’s tired eyes lit up as he smiled. Keith kissed Shiro's soft lips again before quickly parting from his embrace.

He darted down the corridor towards the elevator with a ‘catch me’ laugh. “Wait!” Shiro called out to him.


	2. "Stars In My Eyes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is really tired from the mission but desperately wants to see his children immediately! Cute fluff coming at ya!

After a round of “old timer” quips, Shiro picked up the pace. Keith looked behind and was shocked to find Shiro sliding past him. "Shiro! Shiro!" Keith chanted, cheering him on. Shiro's excitement kickstarted his adrenaline and this seemed to be his only means of expressing it. 

Shiro braked and slid into the elevator like a baseball player sliding home. Keith slowed to a saunter as he entered after him. Shiro leaned a hand against the wall to prop himself up. The burly man was winded. "Didn't think you could go that fast, old timer," Keith teased. 

"Dear God, I'm so glad the door was already open," Shiro panted, "I would've slammed right into it." “Into it?!" Keith snorted, "There would be a Shiro-shaped hole through it." Keith clicked the button to start the elevator. 

"I'm so sorry for being gone so long. It was the last thing I wanted," Keith said sullenly, turning closer to Shiro. He traced his fingers up and down the pleats of Shiro's jacketed chest, waiting for a reply. "I know," Shiro began, "We needed that intel... But you're here now." 

The elevator ride was quiet but not without tenderness. Shiro pulled him by the waist, bringing them chest to chest. "I was so lonely without you, baby," Shiro whispered, kissing Keith delicately. In between breaths, Keith managed to squeak out a 'me too.' 

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. They pulled away, the sound bringing them back to reality. Shiro kissed Keith's forehead sweetly. They stood, taking in each other's warmth and silent affections before exiting the elevator. 

Colleen’s horticultural nirvana was beautiful. The Atlas gardens were in full bloom. The amount of green was overwhelming yet invigorating. It was easy to forget this nirvana was in fact on a space ship in the middle of a galaxy. 

They spotted Colleen, excitedly explaining the miracles of splicing earth and alien vegetation together to Cobie. He was fully captivated. His dads were happy that their preteen rascal had taken an interest to something other than pranking crew members. 

It was apparent that Colleen was not only delivering a very insightful lecture, but also delivering a calm back pat and bounce to the baby balanced on her hip. Nina, Keith and Shiro’s infant daughter, was quiet and content (for the time being). She gnawed on her soother. 

The three were too focused on their conversation to notice the two men walking up to them. Shiro called out to them, pulling Cobie from their intense discussion. “Dad!” His tone was sharp, and annoyed –– in a ‘dad, I'm busy’ sort of way. 

Cobie saw Keith and a smile appeared on his face, “dad!” The young man ran and collided against Keith, wrapping his arms around his father’s waist, squeezing tightly. “You’re back,” Cobie choked back emotion. 

"I missed you, kid," Keith whispered, wrapping his arms around his son. He kissed the top of Cobie's head, nuzzling his dark curls. While Keith and Cobie took a moment, Colleen greeted Shiro happily, “Keith’s back! That’s wonderful.” 

“Yeah, he just got back,” Shiro laughed, “We wanted to see what you three were up to.” After catching a glimpse of Shiro, Nina gurgled with excitement, smiling behind her soother. He gently plucked Nina from Colleen's grasp and resettled her on his own hip. 

Ruffling her messy curls, he kissed her sweetly on the forehead. The slight stubble of Shiro's chin tickled her nose. She whined, pushing his face away with her tiny hands. "It's that bad, huh?" he asked. She replied by playfully head butting him and then giggling. 

"Thanks for taking care of them– We appreciate it," Keith gave Colleen a soft smile. Colleen made no issue; her own grandbabies were back on Earth so it was nice to have someone to spoil. "And it's nice to have someone genuinely interested in my work!" she added. 

Nina keened desperately, trying to grab Keith's attention. 

"I guess I can share," Cobie murmured jokingly. Cobie parted from his father with slight reluctance, Nina gurgled loudly when Keith stepped towards her. She wriggled and squirmed in Shiro's grasp. "Can I have a kiss?" Keith asked in a sweet tone reserved only for her. 

Nina whined and screeched to be free of Shiro. "Okay, okay!" Shiro laughed. She was done with Shiro, and he took joking offence to that. The 'pass the baby' game continued. Holding her to his side, Keith pulled down her bunched up sleeves of her onesie. She kneaded the fabric of his cowl. Sure, it was dirty and a little tattered but it was still the softest thing Nina had ever felt. 

The four of them chatted for some time. Cobie was excited to tell Keith everything he had learned. He pulled Keith by the hand from vat to vat, spouting nonsensical (to Keith) knowledge about each thing. He stifled a yawn with his free hand while Cobie was mid sentence. 

Sadly, the fatigue was starting to hit Keith hard. The young boy paused, looking somewhat concerned, and hurt. Keith apologized profusely and assured him he was just tired and not bored. Nina was fairly tuckered out as well. 

Shiro insisted that Keith and Nina should go for a nap. And without much convincing, Keith agreed. Cobie hugged him again before he headed to the captain's quarters for some rest, sleepy baby in tow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon! Thanks for sticking around!!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon!


End file.
